


learning disabilities (rewriting)

by analogical_trash



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Learning Disabilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical_trash/pseuds/analogical_trash
Summary: logan has a learning disability





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing this fanfic. the first three chapters will be mostly the same. I’m going to try something I’ve never done before and have an upload schedule new chapter every Tuesday afternoon.

Logan was in his booster seat listing to the newest books on tap that he mom got for him at the library. They pulled up into the parking lot, he mom turned off the story.

“Aww can’t we just finish the chapter?”

“Sorry Logan you just have to wait till after school to find out what happens next”

“Okay,” Logan got out of the car with his mom’s help. He gives his mom a kiss “Goodbye”

“Logan honey you forgot your backpack”

“Oh right” he grabs it and started walking away “bye for reals this time”

“Bye logan”

Logan walked to class he was thinking about the book and what could happen next when he was about to open the door to class he realized something. This was Mr. Sanders class his 3rd-grade teacher, he was in 4th this was his teacher from last year. It was already September he should know where he was going. He turned around and walked into the bathroom. And pulled out his notebook which had the school map printed on it. He had color in blue Miss, that classroom,

“Okay, room 306” he left the bathroom and followed the map to room 306. He opened the door and walked in

“Logan you're late again”

“Sorry miss. Tate”

“Don't let it happen again” Logan nodded and walked over to his desk. He pulled out his math notebook and started writing what was on the board. His hand was starting to hurt halfway through the lesson he gives it a shake and started writing again. Logan finished his math worksheet and was sitting at his desk thinking about his book and where it could go next. how would the spy get into the secret base would the bad guys find him. 

“LOGAN!” logan jumped and looked over at the teacher. Aaaannnnnndddd the whole class sitting on the floor. Miss. Tate didn’t look so happy she had a book in her hand. Logan quickly got out of his chair and sat down on the carpet “so glad to have you join us logan”  
Miss. Tate started reading the story but Logan couldn’t pay attention he was so embarrassed about not being on the carpet when he was supposed to. This time he made sure to watch the other students when they got up he made sure to get up. 

Soon it was lunchtime logan grab his lunch box and walked to the cafeteria. He sat down at the table and ate his lunch, He ate his grapes in pares one on each side of his mouth. There was an old number he looked at it thinking about what to do. Then an idea comes to him he bit the grape in half and put one half on one side and the other on the other side. Happy with his solution he ate his sandwich.   
Then it was time for recess he walked out and started looking around for bugs he found a grasshopper and just followed it around for the whole recess. Once the bell rings, he followed one of his classmates back to class. He sat down and pulled out his language art notebook. class when on for what felt like forever. Once it was time to go home he walked over to the parent pick up. He waited for his mom. Once his mom came he give her a great big hug.

“Hey sweetie”

“Hi mom, come on I want to know what happens next”

“Hold on honey I have to talk to Miss. Tate”

“Why?”

“Not sure she just asked if we could meet after school” they started walking over to his classroom

“When?”

“Last week”

“Oh okay”

They walked into the classroom, Miss. Tate looked up from her desk.

“Glad to see you come in take a seat”

“Here logan” Miss. Tate gives him some color blocks that they had used to count. Logan starts to organize them into color. He found out that there was more purple then blues and not too many yellows. That was good he hated yellow. As he counted the blocks and play around with them he listens to what his mom and Miss. Tate was talking about.

”Miss Sanders I think that logan has a learning disability of some kind”

“What no logan is smart he understanding audiobooks in the car for middle schooler”

“Yes well he still doesn’t know how to read”

“He just a late blower he learns”

“I’m sorry but I would like to have him tested”

“I don’t think that necessary”

“Logan come here” Logan walked over Miss. Tate pulled out a paper and wrote some letter on it

“Logan don’t worry about reading this just tell me which letter is on the page”

“Okay, B I D K T L E Y X H Z and G”

“See he completely missed S and there was no Z written.” Logan looked back at the paper trying to find the S “logan can you tell me if the letter is moving at all even if it only a little bit” Logan was confused why was she asking this he nodded.

“See miss sanders logan needs to be tested”

“I...I don’t know what to say”

“It okay I know it's hard but sometimes these things happen”

“But he smart”

“Just because you have a learning disability doesn’t mean he isn't smart”

“Okay, when will he be tested?”

“We start testing him on Monday during recess”

“Oh okay”

“Thank you for understanding this is truly the best for him”

They walked to the car logan could tell his mother was upset but he couldn’t understand why. Once they got in the car he totally forgot all about the meeting as he listens to the book. Once they got home his mom turn off the car but didn’t get out.

“Logan honey what happened in the story today mommy wasn’t listening”

“Oh mom it was so good to see the spy used this X-ray to find the thumb drive and then was able to escape” and Logan keeps going on about how the spy escapes And even told his mother about what he thought was going to happen in the story next.

“Yeah he smart,” she said when he was done

“What that mom?”

“Nothing I just love you so much”

“Love you too mom”


	2. chapter 2

On Monday Logan want throughout his day like normal he when to class. Got a little lost on the way but not as bad as last week. He sat through class not really paying attention. He was worried about what would happen during the recess. He didn't know what being tested was going to be like. What is it going to involve a shot like when he had to go to the doctor. Was it going to be a big 20 million word test? Was it going to be something that scans his brain like an X-ray? Would that hurt? He never got an X-ray before do they hurt? 

“Logan…. LOGAN” Logan jumped. 

“Yes?” 

“It time for lunch. Now when you're done eating I need you to go to room 100. Okay” she took out a pen “here let me see your hand”   
Logan was confused but show her his hand. Miss Tate wrote down a big 100 on his hand. 

“So you don't forget” Logan nodded and walked off to lunch. He didn't really feel like eating. He knew he should, he was able to eat a few of his grapes. Then the bell rang and he started to walk to the playground then he looked at his hand. Room 100. He started walking around. It took him a while without his map but he soon found room 100. He knocked on the door and then opened it.   
There was a teacher with glasses sitting at a table with some books and a big bag next to him. And two students sitting at a desk playing context four. 

“Oh, you must be Logan. Hi I'm Mr. Picani come and have a seat”

“Virgil Patton you guys will have to go play on the playground today and the rest of the week until me and Logan are done” 

“No fair” the boy wearing all black said. 

“It okay we go play on the swings,” said a really piper boy who was already putting away the game. Soon the two boys left. 

“It very nice to meet you logan” 

“Nice to meet you too Mr… um Mr” 

“Picani. It okay you will learn my name soon enough.” He pulled out a book looking thing but the book stood up on its own and was sideways. Logan didn't know what to call it. Mr. Picani the page there   
was a picture of a room with some toys in it and a dog playing with a ball. 

“So Logan I'm going to ask you a few questions about this picture. If you don't know the answer that quiet okay”   
Logan nodded

“Okay point to the dog if the ball is blue and there is a red train on the ground. If the chair is facing the dog then point to the window”   
Logan looked at the picture. The ball was yellow so not going to point to the dog. So he looked at the chair in was indeed facing the dog so he pointed to the window. 

“Good job. Okay so if the train is red and the ball is a yellow point to the dog. If the window is open and there a pillow on the chair point to the beach ball. If it is raining outside point to the brown bear.”   
Logan looked at the picture. The train was red but the ball was not yellow. So he won't point to the dog. The winder was open and there was a pillow on the chair so he would point to the beach ball.it also wasn't raining outside so he didn't need to point to the bear. He pointed to the beach ball. 

“Good job” 

They did a few more of those with it getting harder and harder each time. 

Then he was asked to read some words. Which he couldn't understand any of the words on the page. Well that not true he knew the word ‘and' ‘the' ‘a' and that was about it. Then he was asked to tell Mr. Picani what letters where on the page in order. Just like what miss. Tate had asked him to do. Only this time Mr. Picani didn't say anything just wrote down some stuff. Till the third time. When he asks 

“Logan are all the letters right next to each other in a line or are they in a swivel I'm like a snake?” 

“Swivel. The A is higher than the H”

“I see,” Mr. Picani wrote something down. 

“Okay, this time I'm going to point to the letters and you tell me what they are,” Logan told Mr. Picani what each letter was 

“ interesting… okay Logan we going to play a game” Mr. Picani pulled out some blocks on one side it was all red other side was all white and the rest was half white and half red. 

“It like tangram but a little different. I'll show you a picture and you try and copy it with the blocks okay we start out easy and it gets harder and harder”   
Logan nodded. The first one he was handed 4 blocks and was shown a pick where the top was red and the bottom half was white. Logan flipped the two of the blocks so they were all red and put them on the top. Then he flips two to white and put them at the bottom. 

“Good job” they when on for about 20 of them and at the end he had 16 blocks to work with and was making pictures of what looks like a person and random designs. 

“Okay, Logan that looks to be all the time we have for today. Tomorrow we start off with some math then we play tangram since you seem to like this game I'm sure you like it as well. I'll see you tomorrow you got 10 minutes to go to the bathroom or play till you have to go to class. Goodbye logan” 

“goodbye” Logan left and when to play. And forgot about the whole thing during the rest of the day. The rest of the week Logan when in and did what Mr. Picani asked and at the end, they play a little game that Logan had never played before. He was really liking spending time with Mr. Picani.


End file.
